


Maybe You're Jealous

by loveseek630



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveseek630/pseuds/loveseek630
Summary: "No, hyung! I'm just saying..." Wonshik didn't really know what he was saying. "If you were dating that guy, I would support you, but if you're just fucking around, then please stop. It's too risky for you to get caught. If you're only looking for some sexual relief... Then..."Hakyeon's blood was boiling but he waited for Wonshik to finish his sentence. "Then what?" he raised a brow and prodded when Wonshik couldn't seem to continue."I... I'm here," Wonshik was barely able to mutter, but Hakyeon heard him just fine.





	Maybe You're Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Not the most original title, I know lol

Wonshik stood stiffly by the fire exit of their dorm building. He was on his way back to their dorm when he received a call from his sister so he wandered off towards the stairs instead of having the call get cut in the elevator.

 

What he didn't expect was to see one of the members getting off a motorcycle by the back entrance of the building. He knew it was Hakyeon even before the person took off his helmet. There was no mistaking that slender figure with a rather thick thigh and conspicuous ass.

 

Despite still being on the phone with his sister, Wonshik couldn't ignore the way Hakyeon's hands lingered when he returned his helmet to the rider, who didn't even bother getting off or lifting his face shield. Hakyeon's hearty laugh as he leaned towards the unknown man had Wonshik's face contorting into a frown in return.

 

"Hyung, who was that?" Wonshik ran towards Hakyeon as soon as he was able to end his phone call.

 

"Hmmm?" Hakyeon turned to face him, suprised that Wonshik was following him from the same direction he came from. "Just someone," he answered with a smile.

 

They walked towards the lift in silence, though Hakyeon must have caught up with the tension, because he suddenly started humming Dynamite to fill in the silence.

 

"So who was that someone?" Wonshik asked again while they were inside the lift.

 

"Why do you keep asking?"

 

"Just because. Who is he? A friend? A boyfriend?"

 

"No."

 

"No to what?"

 

"No to either," Hakyeon just answered flatly.

 

"If he's not a friend or a boyfriend, why were you riding on the back of his motorcycle?" Wonshik knew he was asking too much. It wasn't like him to pry into Hakyeon's business, but he couldn't help it. The ugly feeling bubbling up in his stomach was pushing him to ask more. To know more.

 

"Just because," Hakyeon chuckled as the lift bell sounded and the doors opened. Hakyeon stepped out just as composed as he arrived, but Wonshik had gotten all worked up and fidgety.

 

"Why won't you answer my questions properly?!"

 

"Why do you keep asking questions anyway?" At this point, Hakyeon was still doing his best to stay calm and composed despite the rise in Wonshik's voice.

 

"Hongbin said you didn't go home last night."

 

"I didn't."

 

"You spent the night with that guy?"

 

They entered the dorm together, but seeing as nobody was in the living room, Hakyeon thought he could maybe let his temper a little loose. His lips visibly tightened as he turned to face Wonshik again. "Why do you care?"

 

Wonshik bit his lower lip. It's not like he had any excuse to meddle with Hakyeon's personal life. "Because you shouldn't be sleeping around with just anyone! Much less get seen riding around the city on someone's motorcycle and acting all flirty with a random dude!"

 

"It's not your business who I fuck or where I go and what I do!" Hakyeon let his tone rise a little too, though he still controlled himself to just keep still and not actually stomp his way towards Wonshik.

 

"Don't you think of our group's image? If anyone sees you and you get into a scandal, the whole group will be affected." It was a lame excuse. Wonshik knew he was being low, pulling on the group's sake when he was really just being selfish.

 

"You're saying idols don't have the luxury to get laid, huh?"

 

"No, hyung! I'm just saying..." Wonshik didn't really know what he was saying. "If you were dating that guy, I would support you, but if you're just fucking around, then please stop. It's too risky for you to get caught. If you're only looking for some sexual relief... Then..."

 

Hakyeon's blood was boiling but he waited for Wonshik to finish his sentence. "Then what?" he raised a brow and prodded when Wonshik couldn't seem to continue.

 

"I... I'm here," Wonshik was barely able to mutter, but Hakyeon heard him just fine.

 

And it must have been the most bizarre thing he ever heard in a while. His face heated up with anger and he knew he was probably really red but he didn't care. "What? Did you think I was just slutting around and I'd settle with whomever is available?"

 

Wonshik's eyes widened as he realized how his words came across. The look on Hakyeon's face terrified him, not just because Hakyeon was scary when he was angry but also because he knew he must have hurt Hakyeon too. "Hyung, no," he tried to explain. "That's not..."

 

"Sorry, dear," Hakyeon said through clenched teeth. He was livid, and Wonshik could have sworn he was ready to take it all back and beg on his knees for forgivness. But then Hakyeon's next words got him frozen and almost, if not equally as livid. "My standards are quite high. You don't make the cut."

 

~

 

They spent about three days not talking to each other. Hakyeon continued to be his cheerful self in front of people, even continuing to be touchy feely with the other members. Wonshik often subtly scoffed or rolled his eyes whenever he saw Hakyeon tangle himself with Jaehwan, or wrap an arm around Sanghyuk. He was especially annoyed whenever Hakyeon hugged Taekwoon or Hongbin, both of whom he had ranted to about what happened. Taekwoon was specifically very accepting of Hakyeon's affections and even occasionally returning the touchy gestures.

  
"What kind of standards does he even have? That crude guy on a motorcycle doesn't seem like a high benchmark!"

 

"Get over it and apologize," Taekwoon told him when he once again vented his frustrations out. They were sitting on the living room couch, taking a break from working on a new song which Wonshik wanted to use for their next LR comeback.

 

"What do I even have to apologize for?" Wonshik grunted. "It's not like I was wrong! If he got caught, it's not just him who would be in trouble! All of us would be dragged down with him! He should be thinking of that! And he calls himself our leader? He's just being selfish!"

 

"Yah, Kim Wonshik!" Taekwoon unexpectedly raised his voice, shooting up from where he was slacking off to glare at Wonshik. "You're going too far. Just admit that-"

 

"Is that really what you think of me?"

 

Wonshik felt his heart drop, his blood rushing to his head and cold sweat forming on his temples. He turned around and saw Hakyeon standing by the doorway, fists clenched and eyes welling up with tears. The sight made Wonshik feel sick. He had seen Hakyeon cry quite a number of times before, and unless it was over their wins, it always made Wonshik feel like he wanted to vomit. Hakyeon's face was made for smiles and laughters. Not for tears and sadness. Especially not for Wonshik's horrible words.

 

Without saying anything else, without even taking his coat off, Hakyeon walked straight to his room. Taekwoon took a few steps to follow him, but then he stopped and looked at Wonshik. "If you don't go talk to him now, you'll regret it."

 

Wonshik didn't even need to let him finish. He sprinted on his feet towards Hakyeon's room, not even bothering to knock anymore. He just slammed the door open and called for Hakyeon.

 

"I'm sorry," he blurted out immediately as soon as Hakyeon turned to look at him. "I didn't mean that. Hyung, you know I don't."

 

"I'm not sure."

 

"Hyung," Wonshik walked further into the room, letting the door close behind him. "I swear I didn't mean any of it. Even from three days ago. None of it. I..."

 

Hakyeon's face was still stern. He closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. When he opened them again, he put his hands inside his coat pockets and tried to look as intimidating as he could. "Why did you say it then?"

 

"I..." Perhaps Wonshik was indeed intimidated. Or perhaps he was just a coward (much like how Taekwoon kept telling him he was). He couldn't push the words out of his lips, even though they were at the tip of his tongue.

 

"If you have nothing else to say, please get out."

 

"I care about you, hyung!" was all Wonshik managed to say.

 

Hakyeon raised a brow. "Doesn't seem so."

 

"I do! I really do care about you! A lot!"

 

Hakyeon, keeping the hard look on his face, took slow steps towards Wonshik. He hovered around him and leaned over as close as he could. Wonshik's feet were rooted on the floor, but he leaned back, trying to get as much space away from Hakyeon's face as he could.

 

It seemed like that was exactly what Hakyeon expected, because he stepped back and glared at wonshik again.

 

"You say that but you shy away whenever I try to get close. You flinch at my every touch and you ignore me each time I tried to get your attention. You say you care but you complain each time I even try to show affection."

 

"I..."

 

"And yet you offered yourself to me?" Hakyeon raised a brow. "For sexual relief?"

 

The chuckle that came out of Hakyeon's mouth felt like they were cutting into Wonshik. It was not the sweet honey laugh that he always liked to hear from Hakyeon. It was dry and angry and perhaps hateful.

 

"I'm sorry," Wonshik muttered again.

 

"All right then," Hakyeon suddenly said.

 

"What?"

 

"You offered yourself, didn't you? Well, I've been stressed for the past few days thanks to a certain someone. Why don't you try relieving me?"

 

"Hyung," Wonshik stared back at Hakyeon in disbelief.

 

"Come here, Wonshik-ah," Hakyeon called, voice softening a little, if only to mock. He opened his arms, hands still inside his pockets, thus flapping his coat open as well. "Come relieve hyung."

 

"Are you serious?" He thought Hakyeon was just saying things to spite him but Hakyeon looked dead serious <And Wonshik felt so dead>

 

"You're all talk," Hakyeon scoffed. He put his arms down again and was about to turn away, but then Wonshik gulped cleared his throat.

 

"I'll do it," he said. He walked towards Hakyeon. His hands were shaking, much like his voice, but he reached out and slipped them into Hakyeon's coat, holding the latter on his hips. "I'll do whatever you ask me to do," and his voice finally cracked. Tears were suddenly rolling down his cheeks and he was sobbing uncontrollably. He knew it was probably more frustrating, but he could only lean his forehead down on Hakyeon's shoulder in an effort to hide his crying face. His hands move from just gripping Hakyeon's hips to wrapping his arms around his waist. "I'll do anything. Please forgive me," he sobbed onto Hakyeon's shoulder.

 

"You make it sound like I'm harassing you."

 

"No, hyung, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

 

"Stupid Wonshik," Hakyeon muttered. He raised his arms again, hands still inside his pockets and in effect, embracing Wonshik with his coat. "I won't make you do things you don't want to do. Stop crying."

 

But Wonshik kept his face buried onto Hakyeon's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

 

Hakyeon sighed. "Forget it" He rubbed his coat around Wonshik in an attempt to comfort and calm him down. "Sorry, I was being hard on you. I knew you didn't mean any of it."

 

  
"No, hyung. I was wrong." One of Wonshik's hands moved from Hakyeon's waist up to his back, and he pulled Hakyeon close. "I... I just didn't want you to hold someone else."

 

"You sound like you want me to hold you instead." This time there was no bite nor sarcasm in Hakyeon's tone.

 

"I... Do..."

 

"Hmmm.... You sure?"

 

"Yeah," Wonshik answered, still unable to pull back and show his face to Hakyeon.

 

"You don't mean that either, don't you? You don't like me touching you."

 

"No," Wonshik then lifted his arms and slipped them around Hakyeon's neck and shoulders instead. "I like it. I just didn't want to be one of them."

 

"One of whom??"

 

"Everyone," Wonshik answered. He had stopped sobbing and words came out clearer than before, but tears were still streaming down his face. "I hate that when you touch me, my heart jumps out of my chest and yet I know it doesn't mean anything to you. I hate that your touch makes me feel things I shouldn't be feeling when I know you treat the others exactly the same."

 

Hakyeon's embrace loosened around him, but Wonshik just kept holding him tight.

 

"But I keep wanting to feel your touch anyway. I try to pretend that I don't because I thought the feeling would go away. I try to ignore you because if I don't, I would want to just grab you and never let go."

 

"Wonshik..." Hakyeon called softly, pulling his hands out of his pockets to touch Wonshik directly.

 

"I'm sorry I said awful things. I didn't mean it. I was the one who was being selfish because I was jealous." The sobs he had been holding back escaped his lips again, though this time softer than before. He still didn't let go or pull back, but it was Hakyeon who pushed him gently.

 

"Hey," Hakyeon whispered. He cupped Wonshik's face with one of his hands and wiped the tears off with his thumb. "There's one thing I'd do with you that I wouln't do with any of them."

 

Before Wonshik could ask, Hakyeon had leaned forward and closed the gap between their lips. Wonshik slightly gasped in shock, giving an opening for Hakyeon to deepen the kiss. It felt so dumb that he was still crying and might have cried harder as soon as Hakyeon's lips touched his, but he drew his hand towards nape of Hakyeon's neck and pulled him closer.

 

When Hakyeon pulled back, he had a small smile on his face.

 

"Took you long enough to confess."

 

"What?"

 

Hakyeon's expression was smug and Wonshik suddenly realized he might have been played.

 

"Did you plan all that?"

 

"No," Hakyeon smirked. "That guy was my brother-in-law and I did spend the night with him, with our family, in my parents' house. I never said I fucked anyone, you know. You just blew it all out of proportion."

 

"What the hell, hyung?!"

 

"Hey, I was just trying to be vague to get you jealous, but then you went and crossed the line. I was really upset!"

 

At that, Wonshik put his head down and bit the walls of his cheeks. "Sorry."

 

Hakyeon clucked his tongue. "Be thankful I knew you were actually just jealous and Taekwoon did his best to calm me down."

 

"You knew? How I felt about you? All this time?"

 

"You weren't very subtle, dear."

 

"So you're not mad?"

 

"About how you feel for me or about the things you said?"

 

"Both."

 

"You're an idiot," Hakyeon laughed as he pinched Wonshik's cheek. "I was really hurt by what you said, you know. But..." Still pinching his cheek, Hakyeon pulled Wonshik's face close again. "I'd rather not waste my energy getting mad when we could be doing other things."

  
He let go of the cheek and slipped his hand to card through Wonshik's hair instead. He might need Wonshik to relieve him after all.

 


End file.
